This invention considers a vibration sensor module that can be integrated in a bearing sensor body. It is known to provide bearings with vibrations sensors in order to detect defects in rollers, cage or raceways or operating parameters of a machine using the bearing.
Modern bearing monitoring technology covers multiple sensing features assembled in a sensor cap which is mounted to the axial face of the outer ring. As a rule, the vibration sensors are directly attached to one of the bearing rings or to a massive metal housing accommodating one of the bearing rings in order to ensure a good signal transmission.
However, standard bearings are designed to be used in a wide range of applications and need to strictly respect relevant ISO dimensions. Sensor packages attached to the outside of the bearing rings, e.g. to a side face thereof, have proven useful in some specific fields of application but do not lend themselves to standardized use because the ISO dimensions are exceeded by a bearing equipped with such a sensor package.
The invention seeks in particular to develop a sensor package including sensors, online processing unit, and a wireless transmission unit within the critical ISO dimensions of the bearing, i.e. dimensions according to the ISO 15 general plan pertaining to the bearing type.